


The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Teen Wolf Season 1-6)

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Demons, F/F, F/M, Kitsune, Kitsune Phoenix Hallilwell-Romanov, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's Birth Name, Reincarnation, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell decides to leave Hogwarts and visit his birth mother on the 21st of September. At midnight Prue, Piper and Phoebe get their powers. Months later Phoenix moves to Beacon Hills.SLASH STORY.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the 21st of September, walking through an airport is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, he has long raven black hair with bright green eyes, he is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of black and red stiletto high heel boots on his feet, the heels are sharp enough that they can be used to stab and kill someone, he walks through the airport with his trunk, which has all of his things including his Wiccan Stuff like his Book of Shadows and his weapons like his Katana. In his other hand is a cage carrier for his Fox Familiar, Shadow.

Phoenix walks through the airport listening to his MP3 Player, he is listening to the song 'Toy' from Netta.

Phoenix leaves the airport, he gets into a cab and says to the driver "can you take me to 1329 Prescott Street, please?"

"sure, kid, jump in" replies the cab driver. Phoenix gets into the cab, he and the cab driver talk while the cab driver takes him to his birthplace, having been born inside the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of the house, Phoenix gives the cab driver the money before he gets out, he grabs his trunk and the caged carrier from the back of the taxi and as the taxi drives away, Phoenix walks up towards the Manor. Phoenix knocks on the door, he hears a woman yell out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she asks "yes?"

"Is this the residence of Prudence Halliwell?" asks Phoenix.

"that's me," the woman tells Phoenix before she asks "And you are?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, your son," Phoenix tells his mother who looks shocked by this information, they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells Phoenix to come in, Phoenix enters the manor before Prue says "come into the conservatory, we can talk there" Phoenix follows Prue into the conservatory, she motions to one of the seats which Phoenix sits on before Prue as she sits down asks "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"a mad-man killed them, he tried to kill me too but he failed, I was then taken to Lily's sister, Petunia's house that she lived in with her husband and son, I was left on the doorstep of the house, I wasn't found until morning"

"When was this?" asks Prue shocked by the news.

"on Halloween, that's when they died, I was about a year and a half years old at the time" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I am so sorry," Prue says to Phoenix, he just nods before Prue asks "so, tell me about yourself"

"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know several languages, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all manner of weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised.

"yeah, it was busy but I loved it and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"

"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and sometimes clothes but it depends on my mood"

"wow, and you can walk perfectly in them," says Prue.

"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in," Phoenix tells Prue before the chandelier starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up, "I thought I had fixed it"

Phoenix gets up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper hugs Phoenix and asks "when did you get here?"

"a little while ago, I've just been helping fix the chandelier or as least trying to" replies Phoenix as he hugs Piper back. Once Piper lets go of Phoenix, Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from Phoenix who Prue turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"

"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant" Phoenix gasps realizing what the inscription meant.

Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"I know, but I'm staying clear of it," Phoenix tells Piper, Piper nods in acceptance as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is sitting in the living room, petting Shadow, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Phoenix follows her with Shadow on his shoulders, Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still in an angry way "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab, who strangely enough told me that he had gone to this place twice from the airport"

Phoenix stays back and watches the scene, he doesn't wish to get involved but understands Phoebe's comment about the cab driver.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the four of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus" says Phoebe, not hearing the 'four of us' part before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, I should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "I'll just get Prue to set up the spare room for you and Shadow"

"Thanks, Aunt Piper," Phoenix says to Piper. Piper just smiles and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper and Phoenix both head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and Nix"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Jason. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV. Phoenix mutters quietly "he's hot" and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"that's awesome," says Phoebe, she then asks "so, tell me about yourself, like who your friends are, what you like doing"

"well, I have several friends, Hermione for one, she's pretty smart, she's said to be the brightest girl in the school"

"Sounds like you have a crush," says Phoebe in a teasing way.

"eww, no way, she's like my sister, and anyway she's got the wrong equipment for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who widens her eyes, she then she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise and launches herself at Phoenix and she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew, she then lets go of him and asks "so, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend" replies Phoenix. They suddenly hear a knock, they turn to see Prue at the doorway, she says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and says "I'm proud that you came out, don't let anyone ever tell you that being gay is wrong"

"I won't," says Phoenix before Prue nods, she then leaves.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix is sitting in the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe are using the spirit board, Phoebe asks Piper "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own" Phoebe tells them all. Phoenix widens his eyes knowing that it's not him moving the pointer. Phoebe then says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter I and Phoebe asks the other two "you both saw that, right?"

"yeah" replies Piper as Phoenix nods before the pointer moves to the letter C all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while Phoenix remains quiet, thinking about what could be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Phoebe and Phoenix head to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. The two walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they both turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest, Phoebe walks over to the chest, she opens it the reveal a book with a Triquetra, a Book of Shadows much like Phoenix's. Phoebe opens the book, she says reading the page "Book of Shadows" he turns the page and chants reading the incantation before Phoenix can stop her.

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoebe before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see that" she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks the two of them "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoenix.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? When you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Phoenix.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "I might explore the city for a while, I've never been here before so I'm going to explore the city for a bit"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is exploring San Francisco, he is walking down the street when he sees two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he rushes over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into him, knocking him over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks him for saving the girls, Phoenix just waves it off and tell her that he did was the right thing before he leaves.

* * *

Phoenix returns to the Halliwell Manor where he sees his mother talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees Phoenix and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks Phoenix with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and the two head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet who's with me" she motions to Phoenix, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks Prue and Phoenix "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which Prue does as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all three of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "' inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" This information shocks Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" The bartender comes over, Phoenix tries to order some Vodka but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that Phoenix will have some orange juice much to the annoyance of Phoenix who just pouts.

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be Good or Evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them" Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, Evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. Phoenix watches the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-a-long way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste, he then asks "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Phoenix asks Prue "can I beat him up?" he then says "I can make him regret ever messing with you" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Phoenix widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "Phoenix, go hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"I'm not hiding" exclaims Phoenix. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so Phoenix joins the three women in the attic, Phoenix sits to the side as he watches Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying "you forgot this one"

Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she lights the candle.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she chants

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works" says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells Phoenix to hide in his room, he actually obeys this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. He suddenly hears Piper squeal and he hears a man say "hello, ladies" so decides to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later he hears Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time Phoenix exits his room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing Phoenix, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a ring of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Phoenix stands behind Jeremy knowing that his mother and aunts will destroy him.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before he says to them "now that was awesome"

"yeah" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat) and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe and Phoenix chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters and son "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters and her son.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later Phoenix and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Phoenix glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix nods in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Phoenix decides to order some drinks for himself, not alcoholic, of course.

Phoenix later orders some vodka with orange juice while Piper is distracted and he finishes his drinks before Piper finds out that he has alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, Phoenix is helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Phoenix is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which he quickly rushes to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Phoenix follows them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Piper is in her car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly she Piper someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper jump and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All three of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe's handing a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I've actually never had sex," Phoenix tells Piper who is very surprised and proud.

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe before the two walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and him walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix is looking at the magazine rack to pick what one he wants which he decides to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Piper is back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile. Piper starts walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper just looks at the old woman.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am," Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime. Welcome aboard" Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is watching a movie with Shadow when before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell Phoenix what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the Book of Shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page, Piper, says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain enternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. Phoenix reads the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow" Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "I'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" asks Prue

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are. They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Phoenix then telekinetically throws a piece of metal at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"

Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome" and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We both did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives Phoenix a look and Phoenix says "I can use the money to help a lot of people" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

Over the next three weeks or so Phoenix really settles into the manor, he also helps fight off evil beings like the three shapeshifters who had moved in across the street, during that time Phoenix had met his grandfather who was very shocked to learn that he had a Grandson who also had powers. Victor, Phoenix's Grandfather had gotten Phoenix an expensive watch when he had gone to have dinner with Phoenix, Phoebe and Piper, a dinner which Prue crashes before they all learn that Victor knew about his daughters having powers, he then learned that Phoenix had powers, he was very shocked by this before he is thrown into a wall by Prue. The three shapeshifters were then destroyed after one of them had shapeshifted into Victor, Phoebe, Prue and Piper destroy them with a safety spell.

The day after the shapeshifters are destroyed they all meet Leo, a handyman before they watch a video that Victor had left behind as he had left town. The video is of Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were younger while Phoenix's grandmother, Pamela, was still alive.

The week after that, during the week of Prue's birthday, they all met Mark who had been killed by a gang member by the name of Tony Wong who had burnt Mark's body. They had then faced the entity named Yama who was after Mark's spirit, Yama, the Gatekeeper of Del Huoy, the opening to the gates of Chinese Hell who seeks to capture souls, absorbing them by impaling them on his lance and does not care whether the souls are good or evil.

They luckily were able to get Mark a funeral before Yama gets his soul since Tony Wong was trying to use Mark's identity to escape to Hong Kong but Tony ends up dead in a shoot-out and captured by Yama who tries to take Mark's soul but he doesn't since Phoenix, Phoebe, Piper and Prue all defend Mark making Yama back away and leave.

The four of them attend Mark's funeral before they celebrate Prue's birthday with a surprise party.

Also during those three weeks, Phoenix meets a girl named Allison Argent, he quickly becomes friends with her. Phoenix then meets her parents, her mother is quite happy that Allison had made another friend while her father, who Phoenix tells Allison is a DILF, is very protective of her and starts to interrogate Phoenix until Phoenix tells Mr Argent that he's into men and that he thinks that Mr Argent is a DILF, much to the amusement of Phoebe who had overheard, and the embarrassment of Allison who groans in embarrassment.

Phoenix had also earned a slap around the head from Prue for the comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please comment and kudos. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few nights later, on the 7th of November, Phoenix and Phoebe walkthrough Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. Some guys walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by them, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parent's terrorists? Because, baby, you're the bomb"

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell," says a second guy

"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt? because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at?"

"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"

"I know, I hate being single," says Piper. Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.

"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"

"I know, you have a secret admirer," the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.

"who is that?" asks Piper.

"and is he bisexual?" asks Phoenix earning a slap around the head from Prue.

"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"

"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.

"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue.

* * *

The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Prue are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"

"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing," says Phoenix.

"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants," says Piper.

"I don't want her," says Phoenix before he says "girls who have flirted with me look better than her"

"well, Phoenix, you're gay, so of course you don't want her," Prue says to Phoenix who nods, she then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"

"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want," says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix agrees with her, he also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" Phoenix likes what Piper had said. Phoenix agrees with both Piper and Phoebe.

"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she sees Piper picking up some dishes.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"

"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe

"it's how to attract a lover," Phoenix tells Piper.

"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.

"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting," says Phoebe before she says "I'm ready to have fun with our magic,"

"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.

"How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Phoebe.

"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness," says Phoenix before he adds "not that personal gain actually affects me"

"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Phoebe then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"

"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate and plus Phoenix, Jason, you don't need a spell, you're together" says Piper.

"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she says "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering"

"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at any time," Phoebe tells Piper.

Piper agrees to go the spell with Phoebe.

* * *

Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue walks into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"

"no, he had to cancel," Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you two doing?"

"um-" Piper says before Phoebe enters the kitchen saying "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue before Phoebe says "did I say spell? I meant recipe" Prue doesn't believe her before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"

Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"

"I realised today that Phoebe and Phoenix may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.

"Now I'm worried," says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe looks annoyed.

"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"

"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me"

"We were hoping you would join us," Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you are on your own" The three then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Prue "you know where to find us"

"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue.

* * *

Phoenix decides that he doesn't need the spell, he tells Piper and Phoebe who accept it and head up to the Attic while Phoenix head to his bedroom and he, with his enhanced hearing to listen in on what's going on in the attic.

* * *

Up in the attic, Piper and Phoebe sit next to each other, they both had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first, Piper?"

"no, you go first" replies Piper.

"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"

"employed" interjects Piper.

"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"

"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn," she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"

"he recycles?" asks Piper.

"yeah, and I think it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed," says Phoebe.

"you're seriously twisted," Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were MEN looking for WOMEN, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.

"so, that means that Phoenix can use the spell too? When he decides that he wants to?" asks Piper.

"yep, because he a Man looking for other Men" replies Phoebe.

"Okay, I think we can say this"

"Okay," says Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe then chant in unison

*" _I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,_

_I'm the Queen, you're the Bee_

_As I desire, so shall it be_ "*

They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoebe asks "do you think it worked?"

"I don't know" replies Piper before she says "the big spell usually require all three of us sisters" They suddenly hear the phone ring, the two get up and rush downstairs, Jason and Phoenix join them all dressed up and they see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"

"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"

"who is it?" asks Piper.

"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.

"what did he want?" asks Piper.

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom," says Phoenix.

Phoenix and Phoebe head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"

"pass" replies Piper.

"no, thanks" replies Prue before she asks Phoenix "where are you going then?"

"with Phoebe to Quake, I decided not to do the spell" replies Phoenix making Prue very happy about him not doing the spell.

"But I want to go out for a while," says Phoenix, he then says "I had decided that I didn't need a spell to pick up guys"

"I'm going to take a bath," Prue tells Piper and Dick as Phoenix and Phoebe head out the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue, Piper and Dick are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Dick tells the two women what his mother used to say as well, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cup before she asks "how many hours did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"

"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"

"I think that you thought you saw those marks on your back," says Piper holding his coffee before Piper says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"

"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Piper before adding "you know, move him away"

"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?" Another shirtless guy, younger than the other one, looking about Phoenix's age enters the kitchen except he isn't wearing any jeans, just his underwear, this guy is a handsome and lean man of medium stature, he has dark blond hair and blue eyes, the first guy says smiling "good morning" he and the younger guy both go over to the fridge, open it, one takes the milk while the younger guy takes the juice, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the guy with the juice grabs a glass to drink the juice in. Prue asks them both "um, excuse me, but who are you two?"

"who cares?" asks Piper.

"Hans, I found your T-shirt," says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix enters the kitchen and says "Jackson, I found your T-shirt and your Jeans"

"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter," Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.

"where were they?" Jackson asks Phoenix.

"your shirt was in the foyer," Phoenix tells Jackson before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"

"thanks" replies Jackson smiling, he puts the juice away, he then goes over to Phoenix and kisses him in thanks, he then places the glass in the sink and cleans the glass. Hans puts on his shirt while Jackson puts his clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue in a certain way and asks silently "hammock?"

"well, I gotta run," Hans tells Phoebe before Jackson tells Phoenix that he has to go meet up with his father. Hans kisses Phoebe, Jackson kisses Phoenix before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans and Jackson leave. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"

Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles not realizing that Phoenix had said anything about whether he had safe sex or not.

* * *

Later that day Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are at Quake, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"

"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix nods in agreement with how loud Phoebe is being before Phoenix says "and I was right, I didn't need the spell" as the two follow Piper.

"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) when bam! flat tire on his _motorcycle_ , right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones," Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Phoenix and she asks him "how did you meet your guy, especially without the spell?"

"I just met Jackson outside Quake, that's his name, Jackson, I bumped into him just outside, Jackson and I started talking and then we ended up hooking up in his Porche and then again at the Manor" Phoenix replies before Jason says "he was pretty sweet to me, he actually had asked if I was single before any flirting happened"

"then what happened?" asks Piper.

"I told him that I was, he looked pretty happy, we got a few drinks, went back to the manor and well, you know" replies Phoenix smirking.

"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work, forgetting to ask if Phoenix had used condoms or not.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you two are home early"

"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you"

"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.

"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Jackson already sent some roses and some chocolates earlier, it was very sweet since he had to return to his home town, Beacon Hills"

"How was your date?" Jason asks Piper.

"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing Phoenix to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing Phoenix to start to feel smug for not using the spell in the first place as they knew they could get any guy they wanted without a spell and Jackson liked him for him.

"Piper, you don't know that maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them," Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix starts to shake his heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right" (AN: What Piper says is one of the best lines she's ever said in the entire series of Charmed. Who agrees with me? Review/Comment and tell me if you agree).

"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right," says Phoenix feeling very smug for not using the spell before he decides to get rid of the spell before he leaves the kitchen and head up to his room as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tomcats"

"let's reverse the spell," says Piper before the phone rings.

* * *

In his bedroom, Phoenix looks through his Book of Shadows for the Lust spell so that he can get rid of it along with another spell in the book. He uses his Pyrokinesis to burn the papers.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"

"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"

"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest," Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said.

"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers," says Prue causing the boy to snort as Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs. Prue asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper and Phoebe.

"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe causing Phoenix to chuckle.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.

"mm-hm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.

"we reversed the spell last night," says Piper.

"Piper called Jack," says Phoebe.

"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.

"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before she says "and Phoebe called Hans"

"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"

"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there. Phoenix says to Andy "hey Andy" with a smile. Andy smiles before he says "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.

"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.

"what are you looking at me for?" asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to Phoebe and Phoenix "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and Phoenix to chuckle.

* * *

Two weeks later, two weeks full of events as Phoenix, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had stopped a demon (AN: The demon's name isn't Hecate, I just couldn't think of a name for her) from marrying a mortal and getting pregnant with the Demon Child who would look human but be pure Demon on the inside, they had also met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as Phoenix is still unknown to the Demons and Evil.

Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him. Phoenix had also discovered a new power, the Power of Audible Innunition which he had used against some criminals who tried to mug Phoenix only to end up with a splitting headache and several sword wounds.

Allison and Phoenix also hang out together and gossip, Phoenix tells Allison that he had lost his virginity which they agree not to tell Allison's father who had become very protective of Phoenix, Mr Argent had also met Phoenix's mother, father and aunts who he got along with happily, Phoenix's family are quite surprised when Mr Argent starts to act like a father when Phoenix tries to grab some alcohol or makes a comment about some older guys. Mostly when it comes to alcohol Mr Argent grabs the drink and gives it to someone else, but with the comments, Mr Argent gives Phoenix a look that says that he isn't amused by the comment.

The DILF comment still rattling around in Mr Argent's mind, he becomes even more protective when he learns that Phoenix is a carrier much to Phoenix's annoyance, Allison's amusement and Prue's happiness.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix receives a letter from his friends telling him about Umbridge and her decrees, that they had created a defence club where they teach the students defensive spells because Umbridge isn't allowing them to use defensive spells in class in order to learn and they tell Phoenix that the club is quite mixed as they had several Slytherins join them and some become spies on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, of course only Hermione knew about the spies, and she was in charge of the members of the Defense Association which was the name of the Defense club. Ron had no choice but to accept that there were Slytherins in the club, Slytherins including Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. While the spies in the Inquisitorial Squad are Draco Malfoy and Greg Goyle along with a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos. Tell me what you think.
> 
> I'M THINK OF DOING A DAYS OF OUR LIVES VERSION OF THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
